


Taking Turns

by flootzavut



Series: Swamp(y) Sex [7]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Fidelity, Ambiguous Relationships, First Time, Fluff, M/M, R&R, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swamp(y) Kisses, Swamp(y) Sex, dubiously safe sex, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "Beej?" he says, as he saunters over."Yeah?""Take your clothes off."Hawk and BJ on R&R in Tokyo.





	Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



> Because reasons (ღˇ◡ˇ)~♥

* * *

_**Taking Turns** _

* * *

 

Hawk spends long enough in the bathroom that BJ starts to wonder if he's changed his mind or he's scared or... who knows what? BJ puts his hat on the nightstand and paces. If he were a little bolder, he'd undress, even be brazen and join Hawk in the shower, but the hated dress uniform is also armour. If Hawkeye has something else in mind besides... besides taking this a lot further... BJ can retreat more easily.

The bathroom door opens, and BJ starts like a nervous animal. He turns to find Hawk lounging against the doorframe, a towel slung loosely around his hips, his hair wet and messy, and drops of water still clinging to him.

BJ swallows. He's seen Hawk naked before, but it's different when they're showering in adjacent cubicles or changing clothes. He's learned to ignore it, more or less, even though Hawk is a shameless fucking exhibitionist who's been giving BJ eyefuls of his cock and ass on a regular basis since day zero. BJ's seen every inch of Hawk's body, touched most of it, he's drawn Hawk's erection into his mouth slowly enough to make Hawk whine and pull on his hair, but just... being naked, with intent, not overheated or freezing to the bone, clean and fresh and... God, it's really not the same.

When he finally drags his eyes back up to Hawk's face, Hawk looks predictably smug. "Enjoying the view?"

The noise that spills out of him makes BJ wish he hadn't tried to speak. Hawkeye just laughs.

"Beej?" he says, as he saunters over.

"Yeah?"

"Take your clothes off."

BJ swallows again. Hawk drops the towel and lounges back on the bed, and okay, naked Hawkeye is pretty good motivation to strip. BJ fumbles with the buttons and the tie, and curses the stupid class As. It's damn hard to undress when he's so distracted. Hawk starts touching himself, and BJ's breath catches, then Hawk produces a tube of something BJ can't identify and reaches down behind his erection.

"What are you doing?" BJ asks as he fights with his shirt.

Whatever Hawkeye's getting up to makes him bite his lip and arch his back for a moment, and when he answers he's breathless. "'S lube," he manages. "So you can fuck me."

BJ's sure he misheard. "What?"

Hawk grins. "You're going to screw me into the bed, Beej."

There's a moment in which all BJ can do is gape, then he's losing his shirt so quickly a couple of buttons go flying, and crawling up onto the bed before he even tries to take anything else off. "What?" he asks again, but this time he's right up in Hawkeye's face.

"You heard me," Hawkeye says. "Lose the pants."

BJ peels off his undershirt and struggles out of his pants and underwear. Hawk smiles at him. "God, Beej, you're beautiful," he murmurs reverently.

BJ blushes. He opens his mouth, but nothing emerges. Hawk's looking at him like he's the most gorgeous thing Hawk's ever seen, and he doesn't know if he's most touched, embarrassed, or turned on.

Hawkeye cranes up to kiss him, then pushes him over and down into the bed and climbs on top, and none of what they've done so far has prepared BJ for Hawk's naked skin against his own, for Hawk writhing against him and letting out little desperate sobbing noises as if he's getting the one thing he's always wanted and can't believe it.

(Maybe he is. Maybe he can't. That's a thought BJ will look at when he's not the lucky recipient of an armful of naked Hawkeye.)

It's a mess of mouths and hands and skin and  _God_ , BJ wants it all, he wants to keep this forever, and it's too  _good_ , and how is it even possible? "Hawk," he murmurs against Hawkeye's mouth and cheek and neck, "Oh God, Hawk, I love you, Hawk, I-"

Hawk makes a desperate, achey sound and pulls on BJ's hair, and BJ grinds against his crotch, and this, it's... everything, it's perfect, it's...

BJ blinks his eyes open when Hawk stops and draws back. "Hawk?" It comes out with more whine in it than BJ is at all comfortable with.

Hawk's chest is heaving and his face is flushed, but he steadies himself on one arm and wraps his other hand around BJ's erection. "I have plans for this," he explains breathlessly, "and tempting as the idea is, you coming on my stomach is not one of them."

For a second BJ has no idea what he's talking about - everything has been taken over by his need to get as close to Hawkeye as possible. Then he remembers what Hawk said, and has to take a couple of deep breaths before he can speak again. "You... really want...?"

Hawk bites his lip and lets out a little noise of need. "God, so much."

"Hawk, I don't know... I'm not sure... it's not that I don't want to, but..."

Hawkeye  _actually pouts_. "I just spent precious minutes of our R &R getting all clean and relaxed and ready for you, Beej, please don't let me down now. I...  _want_  you."

BJ blushes again. "Hawk, I've never... not that." He gulps. "I thought you'd wanna... go first..."

Hawkeye laughs. "I know what I'm doing," he says. "And this  _is_  me going first, Beej."

"What?"

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you this way? Of course you don't," Hawk continues, answering his own question, affectionate and mildly exasperated. He bends down to nip at BJ's ear and murmurs, "If you had any idea the number of times I jerked off in my cot, just a few feet away from you, imagining what it would be like to have you inside me..."

BJ makes a choked, desperate noise he barely recognises as his own voice, then when Hawkeye strokes him, he makes the same noise but at a far higher pitch.

"Please?"

BJ doesn't know how to say no to Hawkeye. He nods.

Hawkeye's fingers are cold and wet as he spreads lube over BJ's cock, but they're still Hawkeye's hands, Hawkeye's fingers, and BJ bucks into them with no control whatsoever. Hawk chuckles, then he's on his knees over BJ's hips, pushing against BJ's cock with a grunt of effort which dissolves into a whimper as he starts to sink down. It feels incredible, but BJ is caught most by the expression on Hawk's face, wonder and awe and something almost like anguish. "Oh God, Beej," he whispers, "oh God, I love you, I...  _God_."

BJ opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He grasps Hawk's waist and pushes upwards, their bodies meet, and they stare at each other. BJ can't believe he's inside Hawk's body, can't believe how Hawkeye's looking at him, can't believe he gets to have any of this. It's too much, too good, too overwhelming.

Hawkeye leans down and kisses him, rolls his hips like he's savouring the way BJ feels, then he's wrapping himself around BJ and turning them both over again until he's pinned to the bed with BJ still inside him.

When they surface from the kiss, Hawk's grinning. "Another time I'll ride you," he says (BJ's cheeks flush hot yet again), "but for now I want to lie back and let you do all the work."

BJ doesn't move.

"What's the matter?"

"Hawk, I- I'm scared. I don't wanna hurt you."

Hawkeye cups his hands around BJ's face and tugs him down. "I won't let you," he promises between kisses. "You won't hurt me. Please, Beej, don't worry. This isn't my first time. And God, I want you so much." He kisses BJ's mouth and nose and eyelids, nuzzles at his jaw. "Please."

BJ really can't say no. He's horribly nervous, but it's Hawkeye, so he tries one gentle thrust, pulling out a little way then pushing back in, still utterly blindsided that he's inside of Hawk. It feels good, it feels great, but it's Hawkeye's moan of pleasure that convinces him to keep going, to take a longer stroke. Hawk writhes under him, moans, "Yes, God, yes, don't- don't stop," and it's incredible, like he's entirely falling apart, as if he's lost all semblance of control. It's one of the hottest things BJ's ever seen.

He thrusts harder, and Hawk wraps his legs around BJ's hips, digs his heels into BJ's backside to encourage him deeper, arches up to meet him, lets out the neediest, most desperate noise BJ's ever heard him make. Even BJ didn't know Hawkeye could be this hot. Too soon he's shaking and falling apart and coming hard around BJ's cock. It's too much, and BJ follows him over the edge, nerve-endings awash with pleasure.

When he's more or less recovered - when his body stops fucking  _singing_  - he's in a heap over Hawk's chest and Hawk is laughing. Hawk's legs are still wrapped around his hips, Hawk's hands are in his hair, and he laughs too because there's something about this that's so utterly ridiculous. They should clean up - BJ should make some effort to withdraw from Hawk's body instead of lying here as his cock softens - but he has no desire to pull away, wants to stay like this their entire R&R. He wants to always be inside Hawk, or (he swallows hard at the thought) have Hawk inside him. He wants to fuck into Hawk forever, it's just... too good.

"Beej?" says Hawk eventually, breathless and still laughing.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Then he bursts out into more giggles. "God," he manages, "no, I meant that, it's just-"

"I know." BJ grins and presses a kiss to the side of Hawk's neck. "Hey, Hawkeye?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too. And can it be my turn next?"

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in talking to folks in the fandom, please come join us in [The Swamp](https://discord.gg/H5nHFr4), which is a MASH Discord server where quite a few MASH readers, writers and artists hang out :D


End file.
